Just Across the River Create-a-Cat
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Guys, I am making a new story, Just Across the River.. I need your help coming up with cat names, and I know how creative you are; you would be perfect for coming up with cats. So please submit some kitties!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, it's me catbooklover2004, and I recently came up with an idea for a new story. It's about a murderer who falls in love... with a cat from another Clan. I would greatly appreciate if you have me some cats. Here's the current allegiances, so you know which positions are available.

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

2\. Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

RiverClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

ShadowClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

WindClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

A/N: Here's the form you need to fill out to send in a cat:

Name:

Gender:

Color:

Clan:

Personality:

Rank:

Please submit cats!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Across the River Create a Cat

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Leopardsun - pale golden brown she-cat with rich golden brown stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

2\. Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

3\. Nightwhisker - dark grey marbled she cat with night blue eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1\. Lightpaw - pretty golden white tabby she-cat with blue amber eyes

2\. Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with red amber eyes

3\. Emberpaw - spotted black and orange tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

RiverClan-

Leader: Sootstar - longhaired dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

2\. Foxtail - reddish brown tom with bushy tail and dark blue eyes

3\. Cherryleaf - thin pelted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1\. Sunsetpaw - thick pelted white she cat with two ginger paws, a ginger ear, ginger tail, and dark brown speckles across back and tail (medicine cat apprentice)

2.

Queens:

1\. Firewhisker - dark gray she-cat with orange face and amber eyes

2.

Kits:

Elders:

ShadowClan-

Leader: Badgerstar - black tom with a long white stripe down his back

Deputy: Elkfang - light brown tom

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw - black furred tom with white paws and orange eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Sandstar- sandy brown tom with darker paws

Deputy: Frostpetal - silver-and-white spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat:

A/N: There are the updated allegiances! I had to move some of your cats to different Clans or ranks because they were already taken. Please don't send in any more leaders, NOTHING else for ShadowClan, and only a medicine cat for WindClan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the updated allegiances. Please don't submit cats that have a rank that is already filled.

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Leopardsun - pale golden brown she-cat with rich golden brown stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

2\. Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

3\. Nightwhisker - dark grey marbled she cat with night blue eyes

4\. Mottlerock - white tom with splashes of black, gray, and brown. Copper eyes.

5\. Deertail - light brown she-cat with white tail and paws and amber eyes

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1\. Lightpaw - pretty golden white tabby she-cat with blue amber eyes

2\. Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with red amber eyes

3\. Emberpaw - spotted black and orange tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Queens:

1\. Ashflower - fluffy black she-cat with long tail and dappled with silver spots. Electric green eyes.

2\. Breezefang - gray she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Pale blue eyes

Kits:

1\. Dreamkit - cream &amp; gray she-kit (Ashflower)

2\. Fireflykit - black tom with gold spots (Ashflower)

3\. Sunrisekit - ginger she-kit with black patches (Ashflower)

4\. Grasskit - longhaired pale brown tom (Breezefang)

5\. Sunkit - golden tabby she-kit (Breezefang)

6\. Featherkit - longhaired silver she-kit (Breezefang)

7\. Aspenkit - gray tom with black paws and ears (Breezefang)

Elders:

RiverClan-

Leader: Sootstar - longhaired dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Stonewing - dark gray tom with striped legs and gray eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

2\. Foxtail - reddish brown tom with bushy tail and dark blue eyes

3\. Cherryleaf - thin pelted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

4\. Jaywhisker - silver she-cat with gray muzzle and blue eyes

5\. Reedstripe - golden brown tom with brown stripes and ice blue eyes

6\. Icefeather - she-cat with long white fur, a plumy tail, and light blue eyes.

7\. Owlcry - brown tabby tom with darker stripes and white patches. Dark amber eyes.

8.

9.

10.

Apprentices:

1\. Sunsetpaw - thick pelted white she cat with two ginger paws, a ginger ear, ginger tail, and dark brown speckles across back and tail (medicine cat apprentice)

2\. Dustypaw - very pale brown tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

3.

Queens:

1\. Firewhisker - dark gray she-cat with orange face and amber eyes

2\. Spottedsong - light golden-brown she-cat with slightly darker dapples along flanks, back and shoulders.

Kits:

1\. Berrykit- light cream tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes and a small patch of dark brown fur around his left eye. (Spottedsong)

2\. Cloverkit- darker cream she-cat with long, silky fur, dark brown paws and a patch of brown fur around right eye. Dark, almost fern green eyes. (Spottedsong)

Elders:

ShadowClan-

Leader: Badgerstar - black tom with a long white stripe down his back

Deputy: Elkfang - light brown tom

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw - black furred tom with white paws and orange eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Sandstar- sandy brown tom with darker paws

Deputy: Frostpetal - silver-and-white spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jaypool - silver she-cat with smoky gray markings and deep blue eyes

A/N: Please submit cats!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the new allegiances. Please don't submit cats that have a rank that is already filled.

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Leopardsun - pale golden brown she-cat with rich golden brown stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat: Silverdew - silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

1\. Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

2\. Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

3\. Nightwhisker - dark grey marbled she cat with night blue eyes

4\. Mottlerock - white tom with splashes of black, gray, and brown. Copper eyes.

5\. Deertail - light brown she-cat with white tail and paws and amber eyes

6\. Firestorm - ginger tabby with green eyes

7\. Muddyclaw - brown tom

8\. Thorntail - bright golden tabby tom with amber eyes

9\. Goldensong - dappled golden she-cat with brilliant green eyes

10\. Dappledfire - beautiful dappled gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1\. Lightpaw - pretty golden white tabby she-cat with blue amber eyes

2\. Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with red amber eyes

3\. Emberpaw - spotted black and orange tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Queens:

1\. Ashflower - fluffy black she-cat with long tail and dappled with silver spots. Electric green eyes.

2\. Breezefang - gray she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Pale blue eyes

Kits:

1\. Dreamkit - cream &amp; gray she-kit (Ashflower)

2\. Fireflykit - black tom with gold spots (Ashflower)

3\. Sunrisekit - ginger she-kit with black patches (Ashflower)

4\. Grasskit - longhaired pale brown tom (Breezefang)

5\. Sunkit - golden tabby she-kit (Breezefang)

6\. Featherkit - longhaired silver she-kit (Breezefang)

7\. Aspenkit - gray tom with black paws and ears (Breezefang)

Elders:

Lakesplash - white tabby with yellow eyes

RiverClan-

Leader: Sootstar - longhaired dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Stonewing - dark gray tom with striped legs and gray eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

1\. Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

2\. Foxtail - reddish brown tom with bushy tail and dark blue eyes

3\. Cherryleaf - thin pelted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

4\. Jaywhisker - silver she-cat with gray muzzle and blue eyes

5\. Reedstripe - golden brown tom with brown stripes and ice blue eyes

6\. Icefeather - she-cat with long white fur, a plumy tail, and light blue eyes.

7\. Owlcry - brown tabby tom with darker stripes and white patches. Dark amber eyes.

8\. Swiftbreeze - silvery blue she-cat with a clean pelt that seems to shimmer even at night and brilliantly blue eyes

9\. Swallowsplash - black tom with gray patches and yellow eyes

10.

11.

12.

Apprentices:

1\. Sunsetpaw - thick pelted white she cat with two ginger paws, a ginger ear, ginger tail, and dark brown speckles across back and tail (medicine cat apprentice)

2\. Dustypaw - very pale brown tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

3\. Mistypaw - gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

4\. Whitepaw - white tom with blue eyes (not deaf)

Queens:

1\. Firewhisker - dark gray she-cat with orange face and amber eyes

2\. Spottedsong - light golden-brown she-cat with slightly darker dapples along flanks, back and shoulders.

3\. Indigowing - blue-gray she-cat with a white stripe down her back

Kits:

1\. Berrykit- light cream tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes and a small patch of dark brown fur around his left eye. (Spottedsong)

2\. Cloverkit- darker cream she-cat with long, silky fur, dark brown paws and a patch of brown fur around right eye. Dark, almost fern green eyes. (Spottedsong)

3\. Currantkit - blue gray she-kit with blue eyes (Indigowing)

4\. Stonekit - grayish tom with a long white stripe going down his back and amber eyes (Indigowing)

5\. Wingkit - White she-kit with green eyes (Indigowing)

Elders:

ShadowClan-

Leader: Badgerstar - black tom with a long white stripe down his back

Deputy: Elkfang - light brown tom

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw - black furred tom with white paws and orange eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Sandstar- sandy brown tom with darker paws

Deputy: Frostpetal - silver-and-white spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jaypool - silver she-cat with smoky gray markings and deep blue eyes

A/N: Please don't submit any more queens, leaders, deputies, or apprentices. Please give me some kitties!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the newest and final alligencies! Yes, you guts have given me all the cats I need! Thanks so much!

ThunderClan-

Leader: Cloudstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Leopardsun - pale golden brown she-cat with rich golden brown stripes and green eyes

Medicine cat: Silverdew - silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

1\. Dustwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes

2\. Lionpelt - orange yellow tom with amber eyes

3\. Nightwhisker - dark grey marbled she cat with night blue eyes

4\. Mottlerock - white tom with splashes of black, gray, and brown. Copper eyes.

5\. Deertail - light brown she-cat with white tail and paws and amber eyes

6\. Firestorm - ginger tabby with green eyes

7\. Muddyclaw - brown tom

8\. Thorntail - bright golden tabby tom with amber eyes

9\. Goldensong - dappled golden she-cat with brilliant green eyes

10\. Dappledfire - beautiful dappled gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes

11\. Foxstrike - ginger tom that looks exactly like a fox and amber eye

12\. Petalwhisker - dark gray - and white she-cat

Apprentices:

1\. Lightpaw - pretty golden white tabby she-cat with blue amber eyes

2\. Darkpaw - pure black she-cat with red amber eyes

3\. Emberpaw - spotted black and orange tortoiseshell with yellow eyes

Queens:

1\. Ashflower - fluffy black she-cat with long tail and dappled with silver spots. Electric green eyes.

2\. Breezefang - gray she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. Pale blue eyes

Kits:

1\. Dreamkit - cream &amp; gray she-kit (Ashflower)

2\. Fireflykit - black tom with gold spots (Ashflower)

3\. Sunrisekit - ginger she-kit with black patches (Ashflower)

4\. Grasskit - longhaired pale brown tom (Breezefang)

5\. Sunkit - golden tabby she-kit (Breezefang)

6\. Featherkit - longhaired silver she-kit (Breezefang)

7\. Aspenkit - gray tom with black paws and ears (Breezefang)

Elders:

Lakesplash - white tabby tom with yellow eyesm

Nightfire - pure black tom with splotches of red/ginger

RiverClan-

Leader: Sootstar - longhaired dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Stonewing - dark gray tom with striped legs and gray eyes

Medicine cat: Minnowsplash - tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

1\. Silverpelt - silver she-cat with blue eyes

2\. Foxtail - reddish brown tom with bushy tail and dark blue eyes

3\. Cherryleaf - thin pelted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

4\. Jaywhisker - silver she-cat with gray muzzle and blue eyes

5\. Reedstripe - golden brown tom with brown stripes and ice blue eyes

6\. Icefeather - she-cat with long white fur, a plumy tail, and light blue eyes.

7\. Owlcry - brown tabby tom with darker stripes and white patches. Dark amber eyes.

8\. Swiftbreeze - silvery blue she-cat with a clean pelt that seems to shimmer even at night and brilliantly blue eyes

9\. Swallowsplash - black tom with gray patches and yellow eyes

10\. Waterstream - blue silver tabby she-cat with crystal blue eyes

11\. Minnowclaw - brown tom with amber eyes

12\. Silverwhisker - orange she-cat with silver eyes

Apprentices:

1\. Sunsetpaw - thick pelted white she cat with two ginger paws, a ginger ear, ginger tail, and dark brown speckles across back and tail (medicine cat apprentice)

2\. Dustypaw - very pale brown tom with brown stripes and blue eyes

3\. Mistypaw - gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

4\. Whitepaw - white tom with blue eyes (not deaf)

Queens:

1\. Firewhisker - dark gray she-cat with orange face and amber eyes

2\. Spottedsong - light golden-brown she-cat with slightly darker dapples along flanks, back and shoulders.

3\. Indigowing - blue-gray she-cat with a white stripe down her back

Kits:

1\. Berrykit- light cream tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes and a small patch of dark brown fur around his left eye. (Spottedsong)

2\. Cloverkit- darker cream she-cat with long, silky fur, dark brown paws and a patch of brown fur around right eye. Dark, almost fern green eyes. (Spottedsong)

3\. Currantkit - blue gray she-kit with blue eyes (Indigowing)

4\. Stonekit - grayish tom with a long white stripe going down his back and amber eyes (Indigowing)

5\. Wingkit - White she-kit with green eyes (Indigowing)

Elders:

Kestrelfoot - mottled brown tom with green eyes

Fallenrain - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Brownfur - solid brown tom

Rootclaw - black-and-ginger she-cat

Swiftblizzard - pure white tom

ShadowClan-

Leader: Badgerstar - black tom with a long white stripe down his back

Deputy: Elkfang - light brown tom

Medicine cat: Whiteclaw - black furred tom with white paws and orange eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Sandstar- sandy brown tom with darker paws

Deputy: Frostpetal - silver-and-white spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Jaypool - silver she-cat with smoky gray markings and deep blue eyes

A/N: Please don't submit any more kitties! We are all done, and the first chapter of Just Across the River will be coming out soon!


End file.
